


Cry

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 1X12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: After traumatic events, Frankie found herself broken into pieces and afraid of the world, shutting everyone out. Gladly Will cared enough to break through.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So since it's Whiskey Wednesday, I couldn't go with only one fic! So here's my second fic of the day!  
> I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Although I didn't see the ep yet, I thought this could be a possibility of the consequences the episode may bring to us. It's gonna be fun how far or how close I was from what really happened.
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but your reading so much more.
> 
> Love you all! xoxoxo Ana
> 
> Happy Whiskey Wednesday!!!

Frankie was cuffing her mentor, Kelly Ashland, hands at her back, no resistance, after all, she knew she was wrong, and that situation couldn't be more awkward than already was. She had some regret on her heart but not enough to keep her from joining her husband's cartel and making a profit of it.

Will was observing the scene, studying each movement Frankie was making. The pain in her eyes was visible, and her tensed body couldn't deny the anger boiling at the surface. But his more deep-rooted fear was the sadness growing inside here, fogging her view and messing with her judgment.

Frankie never trusted anyone, but this woman was her role model, the one she would look up to, her inspiration and the person who taught the spy that her talents could be used for good and not bad. It turned out she wasn't the good one and that messed with the whole confidence and build character Frankie had.

They made their way to The Hive in complete silence. Will was driving while Frankie was sat on the front seat, her eyes gazing the distance, her mind far away from there. At each deep breath, she took Will's heart beat a little faster. He knew she was trying to repress the feeling, repress the tears forming. 

She was like that, thought all the time. No feelings. No attachment.

When they arrived the team was waiting for them, empathic looks at her, Standish even thought about hug her, but Frankie's impenetrable face made him give up on his idea. Maybe it was better if he just smiled and stayed at his place. Jai, the one besides Will that knew how much the mentor meant to Frankie, had sadness stamped on his face and was the only one who dared to put a hand on Frankie's shoulder, willing to lose it if it was necessary. She just looked at the act, nodded her head at him and stepped out of the room.

Susan immediately looked at Will, searching for an explanation, for answers although she probably knew them all. She was hoping her friend would spill out his thoughts, his concerns like he always do and put the team up to what really happened back them.

Instead, he gave his friends a small smile, signing Susan with his hand that later they could talk and headed to the path Frankie had taken just a minute ago. 

It didn't take long for him to find her, sat on a small chair at her office, that she never uses and that nobody goes. It was far, dark, empty, the perfect place to hide and ironically the place where she was sure Will would find her.

She wanted to hide from the world, from everyone but a tiny part of her heart wanted Will to find her. Just for his presence, just for the comfort of knowing that she wasn't entirely alone. On the other hand, she didn't want his pitty look, his soft heart, she just wanted him there.

But it was Will. 

With silent steps, he entered the room. He found his partner sat with her back lowered, her face buried in her hands, her deep breaths loud and fast. He could hear she sniffing too. 

He came closer, pondering what he should do, what he should say.  


"Hey, Franks…"

She didn't move. Facing him would make that moment real, the pain deeper and her heart was so numb she was liking the idea of staying in that place for a while until she could push her feelings down and lock them in a no reachable place. 

Will wouldn't give up though. 

He cared too much.

And in a strange but sweet way, Frankie was there for him when he needed the most, so he would do the same for her. He would do it even if she hasn't done it for him. Gosh, he would do anything for her.

It was a known fact for Will that Frankie has never been treasured, never been loved the way she deserves, the way she was supposed to be. Instead, she had been hurt multiple times, by various people and love never came on her way. He knew it was hard for her to demonstrate something she never had and that stabbed his heart, causing deep pain and anger. 

Frankie deserved the world.

She deserved to be loved as no other woman has ever been.

And he was willing to be the man doing that. 

So he didn't care if she would punch him, scream at him, say whatever she wanted. He knew how bad Frankie processed pain. All he wanted was to love her. 

He stood up in front of her, putting his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She didn't look up, so he trailed his finger to the side of her face, caressing the exposed skin. Frankie immediately lifted her head and glared at him. Her glisten eyes couldn't hide the sadness, the angst, and anger. 

"Frankie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay!"

"You're not Frankie!"

He gave her a small smile, still with his hand on her face. She didn't say a word but shook his touch away from her. Will observed the clouds on her eyes thicken, and her body starts to tremble under the suppressed crying. 

"Frankie, I know you must be feeling broken but…"

Her eyes widened, and all the anger on the edge of the surface spilled out. 

"You know how I feel? Please, Will, you know nothing about me!"

It wasn't personal, she was just breaking down, and afraid no one would be there to help her recollect the pieces, glue them together.

Will knew he should be mature at that moment, that she was just trying to put a wall around her so nothing could hurt her more than she already was. But he was as stubborn as her, even he not admitting that. 

"No, nothing about you? Are you serious, Frankie?"

"Yes!"

"I saw your freaking baby photo album! I've been living by your side for almost a year! I guess it's safe for me to say that I know you at least a little!"

Her anger was making her cheeks blush, and more tears pile up in her eyes. Will stepped closer to her, just an inch away. He could feel her rapid breath hit his face, her head lifting, so their gaze was locked and unbreakable. 

"You know nothing about me, Will."

There was no confidence in her voice because she knew that was a lie. With Will, she had been herself the entire time, more genuine and real than with anybody else. What she felt for him was beyond words and description, and the feeling was so scary, so deep, she was drowning in herself trying to figure out what was she supposed to do.

With a gentle touch, Will ran down his hand on her arms, slowly, assuring her he was there and ready to pull away if she asked for. For a second, she allowed his warmth, his hands, his care. But the confusion and trauma made her a suspicious person and moments later she pushed him away, her hands on his chest. 

She was going crazy, all the suppressed emotions coming in a rush, too strong for her to swim against, for her to scape. The anger was predominant, and she wanted so bad to punch whatever was in front of her. 

Will was reading her expression change while the thoughts passed through her head. He knew her too well, and interpreting them had become an easy task for him. 

He saw the anger glow in her eyes.

In the silenced, they talked. 

He understood what she needed. 

With a look, he signed her. Frankie had his allowance.

With her fists clenched she came, her punches ready to hit him as hard as she could. Will was prepared for the impact, prepared for the pain, that was minimal compared to the one on his heart for seeing her that broken. 

He expected it to be strong, but it wasn't. There was no anger in her eyes anymore. She punched him on the chest lightly, two, three times, before her body finally gave up, and she started to succumb on her on sadness. 

Will was fast enough to embrace her, and her face rested against his chest.

Big tears started to wet his shirt, her sobs deep, her body shaking inside his arms. Her knees gave up, and she slowly made her way to the ground, Will going together, supporting her weight. He didn't let go of her once, and now they were there, sat on the floor.

Frankie's long nails were clinging on his back, her grip firm, desperate, like her life depended on that. 

Will let her cry, wet his shirt, hurt his back, break in his arms.

For whatever she needed, he would be there. 

Her face buried in his chest was warm and comforting, like it belonged there the whole time. 

Will wanted to talk, to say how much he was sorry for her, how he hated her mentor for breaking her confidence, her trust, how he hated every single person, who broke her heart before. He wanted to tell her that he would be by her side no matter what, even if she wanted to kill people (but she was improving, both knew it) and would support her in all the bad and good days. 

He wanted to be by her side, to be in her life, to be her safe shore, her lighthouse in the middle of the dark sea her mind and heart could become when the past and pain were unbearable.

Will wanted to love her.

At that moment, he never was surer.

He wanted to love her.

His big hands caressed her back, up and down, passing to her arms and giving light squeezes in it, until he felt her sobs calm down a bit. He caressed her hair, and finally, her grip around him lose a bit. She moved her head away from his chest, seeing the big mark her tears left on his shirt but Will didn't mind. 

She glanced at him, confusion, pain, a little shame, all stamped on her face.

He wished to talk his heart out, but he knew that Frankie wasn't that type of person and doing it would just push her away. Instead, he decided to let his actions talk for him.

With delicacy, he dried the remaining tears from her cheeks, leaving his thumb there for a moment, observing the clouds partially vanish from her eyes. He caressed her cheek, lightly, waiting for her reaction, but she didn't express any. He then descended his thumbs to the corner of her lips, the one he had tasted before and was sure had no comparison.

The kiss could be fake, but the feeling was real, and maybe that was why they had fought so bad back then. There were feelings they shouldn't have allowed, lines they had crossed. They ignored it, and now slowly those bits of no confessed sentiments were revealing themselves. 

Frankie's eyes widened a bit, but she didn't push his touch away. Will gave her a small smile, but his eyes were still studying her, meticulously observing each spot of her face. Gently he ran his thumb over her full lips, feeling the soft skin under his touch. 

He wanted to kiss her so badly, to show how much he cared. Prove to her that wasn't a lie, that he was real and that he wanted to love her above all. 

But that wasn't the moment, and he wouldn't kiss here without knowing the truth, without putting all the cards on the table and, that night, Frankie didn't need a lover, she needed a friend, and Will would make sure to be the best of all. 

He returned his finger to the corner of her lips and pulled it lightly, making her involuntarily smile. 

Frankie glared at him, trying to understand what he was doing and then felt the smile coming from her heart. In the middle of the sorrow, in the chaos of her mind, she smiled.

Will was definitely a dork.

He took his hand out of her face, allowing her to smile naturally. One of his arms was still wrapped around her waist and her around his torso.

Her green look returned, and the cry ceased. 

Only Will could make her smile like that.

Maybe he knew her that well after all.

Frankie, as her partner was doing before, studied his face, absorbing the raw feelings stamped there. There was no doubt in her heart that they were so far from being just friends but, on that moment, he was her friend, her best friend. That filled her heart with a warm and confronting feeling.

Will was home. 

She longed her eyes on him, observing his eyebrows raise in curiosity.

For the first time, she wanted to say so many things, to spill her heart out.

But Will would turn that in a cheesy moment, and she didn't want that. Frankie wanted that sincerity without words, that connection with no conversation happening. 

Surprising him, she hugged him, quick, but tight, putting her everything in there.

Will embraced her back, absorbing her presence, smiling the coconuts. She was there, and that was real. 

Frankie moved away, taking her arms out of Will, ignoring the sharp pain on her heart when she did it, without realizing he felt the same thing. 

She looked at him deeply, her eyes reading his soul. 

And then, as if it was a dream, planted a soft kiss on Will's cheek. 

The electrical shock that ran through Will's body was inexplicable. It took him out of focus, out of himself.

She gave him a small smile, gratitude on her face. 

Frankie put herself on her feet and passed her fingers through her hair. She dried the last tears out of her eyes and watched Will get up to stand in front of her. He was still in shock even though he tried to hide it.

Silence hovered around them.

"Thank you, Will."

"Sure."

She stared at him one more time before leaving the room. 

Will stood there, just absorbing, just trying to understand what had just happened. Much like when Frankie kissed him back at the fake wedding.

It was Frankie. He would never expect that.

Still, if his heart wasn't taken before, now, it was filled with love for her. A passion still raw, new, and unexplored. 

But a love that Will knew it would last an eternity.

He followed Frankie, outside her office, but when he arrived at the main room, she's already gone. 

His team looked at him, questions burning in their minds, curiosity in their eyes. Will searched around for her but didn't find any trace of his partner. He returned his face to his friends, and Susan shrugged her shoulders. This time she didn't know for real. 

Will sighed, disappointed for a moment. 

He wanted to be by her side, to hold her close again and this time never let go. She needed to know how he felt, even though he wasn't sure of things either. 

Frustrated, Will made his way to his locker, ready to pick his things and go home. Glued on the metal doors was a note. 

He recognized the handwriting right away.

Thank you. Wine later?

Will grabbed the note on his hand. That was so unlike her but, that day as a total was unique and odd, so he decided to give it a shot, see what intentions Frankie had behind that note.

He picked his stuff and headed home. A shower and his favorite bottle of wine would be a go for that night. 

To his surprise, Frankie was standing outside his apartment door. She had a bottle in her hand, her eyes gazing the floor. Fear was visible in her face and her tense posture, indicating she wasn't sure of her decision. 

"Frankie? What are you doing here? I thought we were going out or something."

She raised her head, a shy smile on her lips. 

No words were needed. 

Will knew.

She didn't want to be alone that night, neither be surrounded by things and people she didn't know.

The little world she still had connected to her past was shattered that day. She was afraid, feeling insecure and scared. 

She needed the comfort of a known place. 

Frankie needed home. 

Will smiled at her, understanding in his green eyes. 

He picked his keys inside his front pocket and unlocked the door of his apartment. A smell of lavender invaded the corridor and warmed Frankie's heart. He moved so she could step inside first. Will followed her, closing the door behind him. 

Frankie stood for a while in his living room, uncertain of what she should do. Will put his things besides his counter table and walked towards her, grabbing the bottle of wine in her hands and putting it on his kitchen sink. 

They didn't need wine. Frankie didn't need a drink. 

Will made his way to the couch and signed for Frankie to follow him. 

The silence between them was speaking louder than any words both could pronounce. 

The spy sat and opened one of his arms. An invitation. With some hesitation, Frankie accepted the offer and sat beside him. First not so close but his warmth and care were pulling her like a strong tide, impossible to go against. 

Frankie was glad she didn't resist because his embrace was everything she needed. 

Everything she wanted.

There they stayed, for a time they didn't count, for a period where both spoke in the absence of sound. Where all the cards were being put at the table and doubts were being answered. 

It was still too soon for them to give a step at anything and Will knew there were so many things they had to work out, and he wasn't sure of where they were at in the middle of that troubled sea. The lines were too blurred now.

But that night he didn't care. 

Frankie needed him. 

And he would be there for her.

For cry, for happiness, through thick and thin.

That night both realized they belonged to each other and denying that was getting harder as the time passed. 

Friends or more than that. 

That night they slept embraced on that couch — Frankie with her head on his chest and Will enveloping her body in his arms. 

He was her home, and she was his eternity.


End file.
